Christmas Cat-tastrophe
by Azusa.Higarashi-kun
Summary: It's Christmas Eve for the F.A.C.E family, and young America and Canada are tucked into bed for the night. When Alfred wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes that France and England are gone, he wakes up drowsy Canada to join him on a night of kitten filled mischief. Just what does this crazy kitty have in mind! [Nekotalia Mischief Bonding Slight Hurt/Comfort]
1. Introduction

**Title:** Christmas Cat-tastrophe [Intro]  
**Fandom:** Hetalia /Nekotalia/  
**Pairing(s):** F.A.C.E Family (FrUK)  
**Genre:** Comedy & Fluff (slightly)

-

"''Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse."

They had heard this story since they were tiny newborns, but Britain continued to tell it every Christmas Eve. Curled up close to him were two small RagaMuffin kittens. Both were rather fluffy, but one had a chocolate mane and the other had a light brown one. The larger of the two twitched his ears while raising his head up to Britain. "Mommy, we've already heard this part before.."

"Alfred, if you keep interrupting Santa is going to put coal in your stocking..." The Scottish fold murmured, whiskers twitching in an irritated manner after hearing his son's remark.

The smaller kitten then lifted his head, a sleepy yawn escaping parted jaws before nuzzling into the Scottish fold's stomach. Unlike his brother, Canada enjoyed listening to the Christmas story that Britain told. He was always a quiet kitten who simply listened and did as he was told by their parents.

America frowned a bit as he began to climb up Britain's side. Since Canada was leaning against him, he squeaked as he suddenly felt himself rolling over after his brother had moved. "A-Alfred?!" The small RagaMuffin whined as he rolled on his back for a bit, paws flailing in the air helplessly.

"Huh? Oops! Sorry Mattie!" America called out to him, turning and looking down after he made it up the top of Mt. Britain. "I didn't see you there..."

"Don't be so mean to your brother, mon ami." A smooth voice purred. Britain looked over to see a light haired Persian walking towards them, pressing his ears to his head while muttering. "About time you got back, France."

"You were waiting for moi?" France couldn't help but do his usual chuckle as he winked at Britain before leaning down to gently nuzzle Canada onto his paws. "There you go my little Matthew." As Canada smiled up at him before making his way over to his stuffed polar bear, France looked over at Britain curiously and mewed. "Why aren't they in bed? It's Christmas Eve tonight."

"You git, I was waiting on you!" The Scottish fold hissed, quickly rising to his paws, forgetting that one of the kittens was on his side. America had fallen, but managed to land on top of his burger pillow. "Do you have any idea how bloody late it is?! How am I supposed to get stuff done while watching the kittens?!"

"Heeeeey, calm down, calm down.." The Persian replied softly, gently pressing his nose to the other head before licking one of his bent ears. "I'm back now. Isn't that what matters in the end, hmm?" Not giving the other a chance to reply, the Persian smiled as he walked over to America and gently picked him up by his fluffy scruff. "Time for good kittens to get to bed."

"Now!?" The RagaMuffin whined as he dangled between France's teeth. "Papaaaa! This isn't cool!" Alfred whined again as the bed he shared with Matthew started to get closer.

"Nor is being on Santa's Naughty List." The Persian purred while gently placing America in the bed. "Your mother agrees too.."

"Of course I do." Britain stated, carrying Canada who was already asleep. After placing the kitten next to his brother, he gave a quick lick to both of their heads before leaning against France. "Now close your eyes and try to sleep. When you wake up in the morning, Santa will have come and both of you will have plenty of presents to open."

"But I'm not-" America tried to protest, only to stop as a sudden yawn caused his eyes to close. His head then plopped down on top of Canada's, softly murmuring as he started to drift off. "Sle...epy.."

"This is going to be a long night..." France whispered quietly, closing his eyes as a grin caused his whiskers to twitch. "Hoho, and for once I'm not talking about-"

"Stop before you get ahead of yourself." Britain quietly snapped before walking towards the cat-flap in the door. As France followed him, he stopped to look at the sleeping bundles in their bed. "So cute..." He smiled, turning his attention back to the door and quietly followed Britain.


	2. 9:30PM

**_[Disclaimer]_**_ I do not own Hetalia/Nekotalia. This is merely a holiday fanfic about America and Canada as kittens getting into a little mischief. Enjoy and please feel free to review!~_

* * *

**9:30PM - - Christmas Eve**

"Mattie? Matthew, wake up!"

It had been a few hours since America had fallen asleep, realizing that they were left alone once Britain and France had left. It wasn't completely unusual, but something felt difference about them leaving tonight. And he wanted to be the one to find out why! But. . .he wanted his _sidekick_ to come with him. The larger RagaMuffin quickly sat up, ears twitching as blue eyes observed the room. At least one of their parents slept with them on Christmas Eve, so why are both of them gone? "Broseph, wake up!" He mewed as he quickly pounced into the smaller kitten's back, only to be welcomed with a surprised yowl and a quick paw to the face.

"A-Alfred! What are you do-" But after taking a second to calm down, the smaller of the two managed to swallow his sudden emotional outburst. Canada then frowned as he looked he looked at his littermate once he got off his back, noticing the smug grin on his face as he asked. "What are you doing up, eh?. . ." He then yawned, closing his amethyst hues to wipe the sleep away with his cream colored paws. "Don't you know what time it is? . . ."

"Of course Cana-duuh." America replied while playfully rolling his eyes. He ignored the quiet glare that was cast towards him, puffing out his chest heroically while stating. "I'm going to find out what mom and pop are up to!"

The smaller RagaMuffin could only laugh to himself while looking away from Alfred. He knew when his brother was getting full of himself and felt that he was beginning to go overboard. "You've been watching Sherlock Holmes with mom again, haven't you?" Of course, because Canada had fallen asleep watching the movie along with France a few nights ago. His whiskers and ears twitched in unison as he heard America's snort. "Too much TV is bad for you. . . No wonder you're so'fat'."

He had hit a sore spot.

"I'm not fat, okay!" America pouted as his ears drooped. "It's my winter fur. . .you know that!" He whined. Canada could only purr as he slowly eased himself onto his paws, twitching his ears once more as his head tilted.

"I'm just teasing you, brother." He mewed quietly, leaning forward to lick on of America's droopy ears in a reassuring manner. "That's what brother's are for, right? Besides," He paused, smiling as he closed his eyes, whiskers twitching. "You tease me all the time!"

America could only look off to the side, feeling the fur on his face warming a bit as his brother licked his ear. "J-Just. . .don't call me fat, okay?. . ." The RagaMuffin then flashed a rather goofy grin, rising to his paws once more. "Besides! A hero always has to be at the top of his game. Fitness is my middle name!"

_Fitness? That can't be. . . Alfred Fitness Jones just doesn't make sense. . ._ Canada thought to himself, laughing and purring as he shook the thought away and opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Okay then, Mr. Hero. Just how do you plan on finding where mom and pa went? Hmm?"

"Well. . .uhhh. . .heh. ." He hadn't thought about that. After taking a moment to think, America shifted his ears, eyes shining as he flicked his tail. "I know! We will just improvise!" When it came down to final decisions, America always felt it was best to let things come naturally, sometimes unnaturally depending on who was assisting him with his mischief.

"I-Improvise? . . ." After hearing this, Canada knew that things would only end in a chaotic way. When it came to 'improvising' with America, things always ended up with them getting in trouble with their parents. The kitten could only sigh, lowering and shaking his head. _What have I gotten myself into?. . ._

_Sweet Maple. . ._


	3. 10PM

**_[Warning]_**_ Just to be safe, this chapter contains slight hurt/comfort in a scene. Don't worry, it's a happy chapter in the end. 3 (I guess you could say there is AmeCan/USCan kitten fluff in that scene as well)._

**_[Disclaimer]_**_ I do not own Hetalia/Nekotalia. This is merely a holiday fanfic about America and Canada as kittens getting into a little mischief.__** Enjoy and please feel free to review!~**_

* * *

** 10:00PM - - Christmas Eve**

Stairs have always been one of the biggest challenges of a kittens life. Not only were there so many of them, but their short legs often caused them to trip and tumble. America, being the biggest of the two, was bold enough to start hopping down the stairs as soon as the duo approached them. Canada, on the other hand, began to hesitate.

The smaller RagaMuffin nervously watched as Alfred managed to make it down five steps, leaving Matthew behind. The kitten could easily be as bold as his counterpart. . .he just had to work hard at it. Frustration and anxiety were beginning to get the best of him. Canada started to pace for a bit, only to feel overwhelmed as he wailed. "Alfred waaaait! I'm scared!" The RagaMuffin then let his ears droop, watching his brother make it down another step before stopping to pay attention to him.

America then sighed, stopping to look up at his littermate who was now resting his against the top of the first step. He didn't want to go back after making it down this far. . .but he also felt bad for ignoring his partner in crime. "You got this bro! Just look at me, okay?" He called up to him, flashing a Hollywood smile as he placed his paws on the step above him. "Just look at me Mattie, you can do this!"

"E-Eh? W-Well. . .if you say so. . ." Canada quietly mewed, shifting his ears with embarrassment after noticing the other kitten's smile. Although he was ignored most of the time, Canada always appreciated a smile or two to make up for everything. Regaining some confidence, the RagaMuffin carefully slid one paw down to his first step, shifting his weight evenly to make sure he got down safely on all fours. As he made it down the first one, his ears twitched to the sound of a compliment coming from America. "See! Just like that, keep it up! You're doing well!" _Alfred. . ._ The smaller kitten couldn't help but close his eyes after listening to the compliment. To be honest. . .it was the first time in a while that Alfred had said something that nice in a while. If only he was more away of his left forepaw slipping down to the next step. . .

"Mattie! Open your ey-" But it was too late. America watched, wide-eyed and in shock as a bundle of light colored fur began to tumble towards him. "MAAAAPLE!" Was the only thing the larger kitten heard before he felt himself flying backwards. The duo began to plummet down the stairs, both forming a single fluffy ball before landing on the marble floor below them. Canada not only felt dizzy but nauseous as well. After landing on top of his brother's back, the young RagaMuffin quickly rolled off the other, feeling queasy as he stood up and stumbled. America wasn't too hurt because his 'fur' protected him, but he was rather upset.

Getting fallen on top of and stumbling down the stairs was not a part of the plan. Although they were improvising. . .but still, Canada should have known not to be such a klutz. Quickly getting up he sighed, mind set on giving his brother a little lecture, but that quickly changed when he noticed that Canada wasn't looking too well. _Idiot. . . He should have just opened his eyes. . ._ Pacific blue hues saddened as he thought of how harsh he sounded just then. The smaller of the two managed to get the room to stop spinning, but slowly sat down and let his head hang. America felt worse as he watched his brother's paws rub underneath one of his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he walked over to him. "Mattie-"

"I-I'm sorry!" Canada quickly mewed, rubbing underneath his eye once more with his paw. A weak smile then showed on his cream colored face, eyes closed as he heard his littermate approaching him. Not only did he feel worthless, but he felt like a fool for getting his hopes up. When he opened his eyes he flinched as he noticed America's stern expression. _H-H-He's mad at me?!_ This caused his ears to slowly droop. _W-Well. . . He had every right to be. . . I did fall on him after all. . ._ He tried his hardest to smile more, but the feeling of being worthless was beginning to grow. In fact, it was getting so bad that he was trembling. "A-Alfred I-"

"Mattie, don't. . ." America said quickly. He sighed as he pressed his nose against his trembling brother's forehead, smiling as he softly laughed to lighten the mood. He knew that he was forgetful when it came to his brother, but he was trying to make up for it. There was two of them for a reason, or so Britain always told him, which had to have been true. _'Your mother is always right.'_ France would say, but that was because he hated seeing Britain in a bad mood. _'Just agree with everything mother says, mon ami.'_ Is what he really meant. "It's alright Mattie, really. . ." America calmly murmured, softly purring as he nuzzled his nose against the other's forehead. "I can't be mad at you. . . Tonight is about fun, remember? You're not hurt, are you?. . ."

Canada could only let his head droop even more, not because he was upset, but because he was embarrassed. It didn't take much for the young RagaMuffin to become flustered. When he was younger, France would often call him 'cute' or 'tiny' when he was first learning how to walk. _'Mon petite Matthew. . .he's so cute! Look at him, Britain! So cute! Ohohohon!'_ Just thinking about it made him even more embarrassed. But Canada slowly began to smile. A purr formed in his chest as his droopy ears began to rise. "N-No, I'm okay Alfred." He replied quietly. _He's actually worried about me. . ._ He smiled more to himself, opening his amethyst eyes to look down at his shuffling paws. _Wait until I tell Kumajiro about this. I bet he'll be so-_

"Ahaha! That's good!" Canada flinched once more as his brother interrupted his thoughts. As he looked up, he noticed the other RagaMuffin smiling down at him brightly, tilting his head a bit as he spoke. "See Mattie, that's why you're my sidekick, broseph. You're pretty tough when you need to be."

_I am?!_ Canada quietly thought, eyes widening a bit from surprise. _I see. . . So he does appreciate me._ Canada then closed his eyes again, smiling as warmly as he could while twitching his whiskers. "Th-Thank you, Alfred. Eh?" He paused, opening his eyes and twitching his ears to look around. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" The larger kitten seemed to be confused as he watched his brother. Twitching his own ears, he began to hear faint sounds of movement, but couldn't tell where they were coming from. "Now that you mention it, I do."

"I think it's coming from over there." Canada quietly responded, using his tail to point down the hall. "C'mon, eh." He smiled, feeling a little more confident about himself as he started to walk towards the sound. America opened his mouth to say something. As the hero, he felt he should be the one leading. But he could only smile as he watched his littermate taking the lead. "Lead the way, Mattie. I'm right behind you!"

_I'll follow you where ever you go, bro._

* * *

**[[Enjoying this so far? I hope so! Tell me what you think in a review? ****_Hint Hint_****, the next chapter involves France and Britain. This is a F.A.C.E. family fanfic after all. 3]]**


	4. 8:20 - 10PM (FrUK)

**_[Warning]_**_ This chapter is about France and Britain, so...just be warned. ((I've never written FrUK so this might be a unpredictable pairing...))_

**_[Disclaimer]_**_ I do not own Hetalia/Nekotalia. This is merely a holiday fanfic about America and Canada as kittens getting into a little mischief. (Along with France and Britain fluff in this sequence.) __**Enjoy and please feel free to review!~**_

**_I apologize for the delayed update. I've been busy with classes since I'm a university student. To everyone who follows/reviews/faves, thank you for your support! (I also apologize for this chapter being short! _))_**

**8:20PM - - Christmas Eve**

"Get off of me you git!" The Scottish Fold yowled, feeling the weight of his Persian mate on top of him. The couple were busy moving the small packages of gifts from their owner's room to place underneath the decorative tree downstairs. The problem was. . .the stairs were a challenge even to full grown adults. Britain has managed to safely carry a few of the smaller gifts down the stairs without any trouble, until one of France's claws snagged a ribbon and caused them to tumble down. If France had been more careful - in Britain's opinion - none of this mess would not have happened. The Scottish Fold wanted nothing more than to give the clumsy frog a piece of his mind, but he felt it would be best to wait until after the holiday was over. Bad parenting and whatnot for arguing all the time.

"Ohohohohohon. . ." At the sound of this Britain's tail immediately began to bristle. _He can't be serious?!_ "Ooooh Britaaaain!" The Persian then quickly wrapped his paws around the Fold in a hug, receiving a distressed yowl and squirming in return. France knew that this irritated his mate but he continued to do it anyways. Britain felt the fur on his face beginning to warm as the Persian began to nuzzle into him, ears twitching as he sighed and closed his eyes. "France. . .we can not do _this_ now. . ."

By saying '_this_', France automatically assumed that Britain meant '_that_'. The difference between this and that - in France's mind - was that 'this' was innocent while 'that' required more energy and time. A frown appeared on the big spoons face, ears drooping a bit as he pulled the Scottish Fold closer with his paws. "But Britain, I wasn't meaning se-"

"That's what you said last time!" Britain quickly yowled. The folded eared cat couldn't help but hide his face in France's chest fur, his cheek fur warming even more while he muttered. "Either way, things like this caused us to have the kittens. . .You arse. . ." The Fold won't admit it, although France already knows, but the kittens were the best thing that ever came from their sexual encounters. France was a pervert but he was also a wonderful father. Because of that, Britain always forgave him in the end.

A warm, deep purr formed in France's chest as he pulled the other closer. The Fold made an embarrassing squeak from this and the fact that France began to lick the stop of his head. "St-Stop it. . ." Britain whined, gently using his paws to try to push the Persian off before he got to affectionate. "Love, we need to finish putting the gifts underneath the tree." But France only wanted to keep cuddling. "Fraaaaance!" The Fold yowled once more before swiping the back of his paw against the Persian's cheek. "Stop it!. ."

_Such soft paws. . ._ France purred while thinking to himself. Being hit by Britain never hurt him, but it was amusing when he did so. Although they always argued, Britain was a complete softy on the inside. _So cuuuuuuute!_ France eventually let go of his bossy mate, giving a final lick to the Fold's head before standing up. "Alright, alright. Calm down mon cher." But this only caused a responsive glare from Britain. Prideful yet soft, just as France had always known him to be. "I will stop, but only because you look so cute right now! Ohohohon!"

"Wha-OI! Get back here frog!" Britain called out to him as the Persian began to run away. He stumbled to get to his paws, tail bristling even more as he began to chase after him. "You stupid git! You forgot the presents! Come back here and stop running from your responsibility! Wanker! FRAAAAAANCE!"

**9PM - -**

"Well, this isn't so bad. . ." France murmured quietly as he looked out the metal bars of their cell. The duo had managed to rouse one of the humans with their loud yowling and the fact that Britain had broken a vase in his attempt to tackle France. The human promised to let them out of the cat carrier if they promised to be quiet for the next hour. He was a very kind person. He had the same amethyst hues as their smallest kit and the oddest golden curl sticking out of his head. In fact, this was the very same human who had given Canada the polar bear toy that he cherishes.

"I still blame you. . ." Britain muttered, facing the opposite end of the cat carrier. He was beyond irritable at this point and didn't want to share the same breathing space as the Persian. "Stupid git. . ."

France then sighed and rest his head on folded paws, frowning a bit as he brushed his tail against his mate's. "You don't mean that, mon cher." The Persian knew that Britain couldn't hold a grudge against him forever. Even when they were kittens Britain always managed to forgive his mistakes, just never in front of others. Keeping up appearances and such. The Fold flinched a bit as he felt the other's tail brushing against his and this caused France to smile. "Would you have smiled if I were a 'stupid git'?"

_Well. . ._ Britain didn't respond with words but simply sighed and wrapped his tail around his mate's fluffier one. During the chase after France, Britain clearly remembered smiling. It was unusual to do so. Then again, France was the only cat who managed to bring out that unusual and unseen side of the Fold. France knew that he wouldn't admit to doing so, and simply accepted the silence as proof that he was right. "I love you Iggy." The Persian whispered as his eyes began to close. It would be a long hour, so it would be best to spend it resting.

Britain had no intention of taking a nap, but he slowly began to feel tired from all the running he did before. Wrapping his tail a little tighter around the Persian's he rest his head against the bottom of the cage and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Francis. . ." He whispered in response, slowly smiling as he began to drift off into sleep.

_You're still a git though. . ._

**[[Tah-dah! My first attempt at France x England! Nekotalia style at that! xD What do you think so far? I'm not sure how long this Christmas series will be, but I am making a one-shot of America and Canada as adults. It's super fluffy and I'm pretty sure AmeCan/USCan fans will like it. Should I continue with France and England? Or should I switch back to the kittens? 3]]**


End file.
